thepenumbrapodcastfandomcom-20200213-history
THEIA
'''The THEIA '''is an operating system used for robotics and cybernetics. It was developed and used by Ramses O'Flaherty. All machines that implement the THEIA operating system have identical code, with each machine knowing the same functions as all of the other machines. The THEIA does not function as an AI―rather, it has a cause-and-effect pipeline that can place the solutions of formulas into new formulas.Juno Steel and the Man of the Future (Part 1) However, THEIAs that interface directly with human minds have shown adaptive traits. The THEIA Spectrum and Soul are able to pick out emotionally targeted memories to manipulate others, and most notably the Soul can respond to hacking attempts in real time, growing new layers of security to replace breached ones. The THEIA OS operates on a unique signal frequency. Once it is installed enough times on one planet, it should have enough power for all users to wirelessly connect to each other. THEIA Order The THEIA Order is a type of defense bot with powerful lasers designed for cleansing hard-to-predict factors from hard-to reach places. They were deployed by Ramses O'Flaherty to clean up the Oldtown sewers. The THEIA Orders subsequently eliminated most, if not all of the rabbits from the sewers. THEIA Peace The THEIA Peace is a large enforcer robot, designed to maintain the peace in Newtown. The Peace is being described as having a "spider-legged" appearance and a large stun blaster attached. The THEIA's laser blaster is apparently less forceful than standard laser blaster. A THEIA Peace escorted Juno and Rita from the Oldtown sewers to Ramses O'Flaherty's new office in Newtown. THEIA Soul The THEIA Soul is a device that appears similar to a computer chip that is attached to the user's chest with metal brackets. The Soul appears to be able to control its user's functions, much like the THEIA Spectrum, as seen with Mick Mercury during the events of Juno Steel and the Man of the Future (Part 1). Presumably, the THEIA Soul was installed onto all of the residents of Newtown to control the population. It takes three hours for the Soul to fully integrate with the user's neural network, but many functions work until then. Unlike the other THEIAs, the purpose of the Soul is to calculate the consequences of a User's actions, physical and moral, and intervene. This requires constant high-level computations at incredible speeds. The human brain's own processing power was integrated into the Souls' design to achieve this, as well as their up-link to an external computer. But, it is only supposed to use less processing than the additional amount it unlocks for the user. THEIA Spectrum The THEIA Spectrum is a type of cybernetic eye. Juno Steel received a THEIA Spectrum from Ramses O'Flaherty. The Spectrum hosts a variety of features, including an aiming algorithm, night vision mode, and lip-reading software. The Spectrum is also able to take control of the user's neural functions with permission. The Tower The tower, in Oldtown's old HCPD precinct, is the external super computer the THEIAs connect to in order to calculate ethics of user actions, and maintain their database. Trivia * The THEIA is named after the Titaness Theia, sister to the Titan Hyperion. The name Theia means "goddess", or "divine". She was said to be the mother of Helios (the Sun), Selene (the Moon), and Eos (the Dawn). References Category:Juno Steel Category:Technology